Open Hearts
by TMCraze
Summary: Landon asks Blanc to be his girlfriend. One year later, they are going to be married, but they haven't told any of their friends that they were dating. How will the two be able to tell their friends? How will their friends react? Based on a RP, AU-ish one shot, OOC Blanc (Still sick at summaries)


**So today I present to you, Open Hearts. A one shot based off something in a role play I do for HDN. (If you can read through 210+ pages of the main RP then you'll understand)**

 **Here, Landon (my OC) and Blanc have been lovers for quite awhile, and now he's taking steps towards marriage.**

 **With them keeping their relationship a secret, will they muster up the courage to tell the crew? If they do, what will be their reactions?**

 **We'll find out right now dear readers.**

 **As a note, this is just something that has been scratching at me in my head and I consider this a break from Future Onwards.**

* * *

"Ah," A man said as he approached an official looking building, namely the Basilicom. He was wearing a thick black and orange hoodie with a white tee on the inside, jeans, boots and winter gloves. He had blue eyes, a tan of peach for his skin color, and black hair. He opens the door to the building, "Here we are Blanc." The man motions for the woman beside him to head inside

"Thank you Landon" Blanc says with a smile as she heads inside the building. She has short brown hair reaching her neck and blue eyes. On her head she wears a big puffy white cap, currently she is wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur. When inside she takes off the jacket to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage. (Description taken off the Neptunia wiki, sorry guys)

Our newly named person, Landon follows Blanc inside the building soon after, ditching the thick jacket he had been wearing to instead reveal his white tee. Landon and Blanc both took off their shoes and happily went inside, holding each others hands.

Out of nowhere, two little girls approach from out of nowhere to get them home.

"Welcome back sister, brother!" said one of them with a cheery smile to match Blanc and Landon's. She wears a grey and white overall dress and had long reaching almost to her hands. Her name is Ram

"Welcome back..." A softer, gentler voice was heard. This was the other girl's twin sister, and she wears the same dress as her, but has hair as short as Blanc's. This one's name is Rom

"We're home, Rom, Ram!" Landon and Blanc say in unison. They let go of each others hands and lift both Rom and Ram playfully up in the air.

They put Rom and Ram back on the ground, and Landon asks, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything you make, honey" Blanc said as she went to her room to read

"What about you two?" Landon kneeled down to ask the twins, "What do you guys want?"

"Pizza!" Ram shouted

"Pizza..." Rom said following after Ram.

"Alright," Landon stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Pizza it is"

*A few hours later*

After dinner, Landon was in Blanc's room, reading a book with her. The twins went off to their own business, probably drawing on one of Landon's books or something.

"It's pretty late, Blanc," Landon got up from Blanc's bed, "We should go to bed"

Blanc nods in agreement and Landon heads out of Blanc's room, rather was going to, not before he got a kiss on the cheek from Blanc. Landon returned the kiss before heading into his own room and calling it a day.

* * *

 _It has been a few months since the incident with Science and Flue. Everything had been settling in again for our friend Landon. Well, almost._

 _For you see Blanc was in Planeptune and ever since he was a kid, he had grown to like Blanc. Being the Planeptune born kid he is though, he stayed and willingly worshipped his goddess (now friend), Neptune, or Lady Purple Heart._

 _Eventually the like turned into love and now when Blanc comes over to Planeptune, he gets embarrassed._

 _Landon had heard rumors that any guy who asked her out either got kicked in the nuts or squashed by her hammer. Needless to say, it was either the respawn room or wincing over in pain._

 _And today, there just so happened to be a meeting between the goddesses. It wasn't an official business meeting, it was one set up by Neptune, to slack off and have fun._

 _Landon had arrived at the basilicom early to buy himself some time, mostly to not get embarrassed and to meet up with Tanya who had suggested he come early._

 _"Tanya?" Landon asked as he entered Planeptune's basilicom, "Where are you?"_

 _A voice was heard that wasn't Tanya's "She isn't here yet"_

 _Landon traced the source of the voice to be Blanc. Tanya had tricked him! She set him up!_

 _"O-Oh..." Landon tried to say disappointed, he was too nervous._

 _"What's the matter Landon?" Blanc may not show it, but she's curious, curious as to why Landon was acting like this._

 _"I... It's nothing" Landon headed for the prayer room, desperately trying to get away from Blanc._

 _Now she was really curious. She walked towards Landon who jumped the moment she touched him, "Landon, are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"I-I'm fine I swear!" Landon quickly ran out of the basilicom and towards the Neptower, hoping to use it as refuge to cool himself down._

 _Little did he know, that because of her normally quiet and small demeanor, Blanc was following Landon to said location._

 _Landon approached the Neptower and headed straight for the elevator. He slammed his hand on the balcony button and the elevator shot towards the balcony_

 _Once on the balcony, Landon sent the elevator down and blocked the stair door entrance with a chair. Unfortunately for Landon, as he put the chair on the door, Blanc broke through the chair with ease and shut the door silently._

 _"Dammit Tanya!" Landon mutters, "Why'd you have to trick me like that?!" Landon punched he wall in anger, but hurt his knuckles instead._

 _Ignoring the pain, Landon shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall near the balcony, "There's no way I can admit to her that I love her and want her to go out with me anyways..." Landon muttered on his breath_

 _Blanc, hearing this, went wide-eyed. She had always considered Landon a friend. She quietly reopened the stair door and quietly closed it shut. She rushed downstairs and back to the Basilicom before he or anyone else noticed._

 _Meanwhile Landon was still on the balcony talking to himself, "I mean what do I have?" he said, "I probably don't have any of the qualities she's looking for in a man and she probably won't notice my feelings" . Landon sighed in defeat, he took the elevator down and went to the Basilicom to wait for the others_

 _Blanc hears the door open, she looked to see it was Landon, so she pretends she's reading her book as Landon walks straight past her and onto the couch. Instantly he falls asleep._

 _She keeps her stoic face as she pokes Landon cautiously to make sure he doesn't wake up suddenly. Then she busies herself with her book and decides to forget the entire ordeal. Maybe he was joking or something right? He had to be after all._

 _+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡_ _《》_

 _A few hours later, Landon is woken up with a wet shirt. Rather, a warm wet shirt, with his face burning red. It takes him a few minutes to process what happened, but eventually he says, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DOUSE ME WITH HOT WATER?! WHY NOT COLD?!"_

 _Tanya, who is on his right quickly answers, "Because we already tried with ice cold water. You didn't even budge, so we doused you with hot water instead"_

 _Landon shook his head, "So what are we doing for today?" Landon went straight to the point and asked Neptune what they were going to be doing today._

 _"We're going to the local arcade to play some games!" Neptune said cheerfully, "But since there's so many of us, we decided the groups without you Lando!"_

 _Landon was about to say something, but Histoire interrupted him, "Here are the groups: Uni and Nepear, Neptune and Noire, Vert and Tanya, Rom and Ram, IF and Compa, and lastly Landon and Blanc"_

 _"What?!" Landon asks, "Who decided this?!"_

 _"Save it cousin" Tanya shuts down Landon's question, "It was Blanc who suggested she go with you anyways" she motions towards Blanc._

 _"Is this true?" Landon asks, Blanc nods and Landon clenches his fists tightly, "I'll be back real quick, need to use the washroom"_

 _"Alright," Neptune seems unfazed, "We'll be at the arcade then!" Neptune shoves Blanc along, "Come on silly! Let's go!"_

 _"Stop it Neptune" Blanc says firmly and Neptune backs off._

 _"Alright " Neptune continues to head to the arcade, "See you there as well Blanc"_

 _Blanc nods and anxiously waits for Landon to come out of the washroom and take her to the arcade._

 _"D-DAMNIT! Landon muttered rather loudly, "She really requested I be her partner huh?"_

 _Then Landon could hear someone be shoved down to the ground, he quickly went outside to see it was Blanc. Surrounding her were a group of thugs, "Lady White Heart is pretty decent" one said mischievously_

 _"Step away from Lady White Heart this instant" Landon shouts at the thugs_

 _"Or what?" they all ask in unison._

 _"Or this" Landon says as he tosses a flash bang in the air. Landon looks away quickly, but the group of bandits and Blanc were not so lucky as they were caught in the blinding flash._

 _Quickly Landon gets to work as he punches each of the thugs quickly in the face. Effectively knocking them out and leaving a severe mark on their face that probably won't be going away anytime soon._

 _Blanc stumbles backwards and was about to fall until Landon caught her and put her back on her feet, "You okay there?" Landon asked worried_

 _"I'm fine Landon" Blanc said, dusting herself off, "I could've taken those guys easily"_

 _"No you wouldn't have" Landon teases, "Now let's get going to the arcade. I believe the others are waiting for us"_

 _"I would guess so" Landon couldn't notice it, but there was a VERY faint smile on Blanc's face._

 _+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡_ _《》_

 _After a few hours at the arcade, the gang had decided to head home. Noire and Uni went back to Lastation, so did Vert, but Blanc had elected to stay in Planeptune. She however did not let her sisters stay so Blanc eventually ended up going back to Lowee for a bit before she could stay in Planeptune._

 _Currently, Neptune, Nepear, Landon, Blanc and Tanya were deciding on where Blanc would stay. Blanc said she didn't like the idea of sleeping with Neptune as she would be bugging her at night. Blanc didn't like the idea of sleeping with Tanya because she frankly did not know Tanya much, but had elected to sleep in Landon's house, much to his resentment, because it felt right, to her anyways._

 _So Landon had to clear room for Blanc in his previously unused guest room, last being used by various people a few months ago._

 _Once Landon had set up Blanc's room, she walked in and immediately asked, "Can you show me around? I don't know this place at all"_

 _"Fine" Landon gave a sigh, "It's not like there's much to show anyways". Landon showed her the living room, dining room, kitchen and so forth. "I'm going to bed now" Landon said as he headed to his room and closed the door._

 _Landon had fallen asleep quite quick, and Blanc sneaked into his room. She poked him uninterestingly, she told herself that there was no way this guy had feelings for her and slept on Landon's lap, as she was too tired to walk to her own room. It has to be a facade, that's what she thought to herself as she slept._

 _The next morning, Blanc could smell eggs and bacon being cooked. She also noticed she was in her room. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to indeed find eggs, bacon and even pancakes being made._

 _"Morning, Blanc" Landon, who was wearing a chef's apron, gave a small friendly smile and wave._

 _"Morning" Blanc took her seat on the table and waited for the food to be done. Surprisingly it was quick. "What time is it?" Blanc asked_

 _"It's about 10-ish" Landon said._

 _Then Blanc asked another question, "How long have you been up?"_

 _"Since 6 or something?" There was a puzzled look on his face before he firmly said, "Yeah, 6 o'clock"_

 _She was going to ask more, but she didn't want to waste the pancakes he made that were right on the table. So she instead decided to stuff her mouth with pancakes and juice instead of ask the question._

 _The next few days were boring, it was routine for both of them. Landon would occasionally act a little weird whenever he was near Blanc, but nothing else too severe._

 _Then, Blanc was leaving for Lowee. It was just her and Landon by themselves, no one else was here. Not Neptune, Nepear, Histoire, Tanya, nobody._

 _On the day Blanc was leaving, Landon said something, "B-Blanc...?" he asked very awkwardly. He couldn't look her straight in the face and was looking down at the ground, hands fidgeting in the back._

 _"What is it, Landon?" Blanc asked curiously, was she going to find out the reason for Landon's weird behaviour?_

 _"I..." Landon paused for a bit, looking scared before suddenly looking her straight in the face and his hands on her shoulders, "I love you Blanc"_

 _Blanc and Landon were both in shock. For Blanc, she finally figured out why he was like this and that his love was genuine. For Landon, he had manned up to say it, but his shock was a very different kind of one to Blanc's._

 _Landon took his hands off Blanc's shoulders and ran, more like bolted to his house. Leaving a very confused Blanc to stand alone in the sky bridge._

 _The pathway to Lowee had just recently opened, and now she was debating whether to go back to Lowee or to go find Landon. She decided that Rom and Ram could wait, and tried to find Landon. She went to his house first, nobody in there, she checked the Neptower and the basilicom, no one except Tanya or the Nep sisters and their oracle. She asked around as well, checking even the ghetto for Landon. Finally, she checked the local park, Virtua Forest._

 _+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡_ _《》_

 _In Virtua Forest, Landon was trying to shoot down or slice any monsters, but he kept missing his shots and his swings weren't powerful and quick enough._

 _"Dammit..." he muttered to himself, "Why can't any of my shots hit?!"_

 _He kept on trying to shoot his revolver and swing his sword, but alas to no avail as Landon was slowly taking damage. He was up against a few Tulips and Dogoos, it shouldn't have been a problem right? Landon tried to go for hand to hand but obviously that didn't work out as the Dogoos took his punches like they were nothing, and the Tulips easily dodged with minimal effort._

 _Then, out of nowhere, came a woman. A woman carrying a mallet, a big one, while running towards the Dogoos. She jumped and slammed her hammer on the top of one of the Dogoos. It squished and bounced back before turning into a bunch of pixels. She finished the next few Dogoos and the Tulip and then Landon realized who had helped him._

 _"B-Blanc?!" he shouted in embarrassment, "Why didn't you go back to Lowee?!" Landon didn't wait for an answer, he tried to run away, but there were too many trees around Virtua Forest and ended up crashing into one, looking to check if Blanc was trailing him._

 _Blanc was trailing him yes, but unfortunately for Landon, he checked too early and was not that far from Blanc. Just a short walk._

 _Blanc looked to the sky to see it was turning from sky blue to something close to black. However, Blanc did not know how to get out of Virtua Forest, only the way to go in. So she started building a campfire the moment she saw it turn dusk._

 _A few moments later and the campfire is compete. She had placed Landon near a tree to sleep, and now she was tired. So just like at Landon's house, she slept on his lap. Just as she started sleeping, Landon woke up. He saw Blanc and was about to run before he saw the campfire she had made._

 _+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡_ _《》_

 _The next morning, Blanc was still asleep. So Landon had to carry her to his house, at his house, he laid her on the couch. Shortly after, she wakes up, just as Landon was going to pour himself a glass of juice._

 _Landon saw Blanc walk towards him and blushed, "Um... thanks for making the campfire..."_

 _Then Blanc did something unexpected, she wrapped her arms around his body, and she gave a warm gentle smile with the same feeling aura._

 _This took Landon by surprise, "B-Blanc?!"_

 _He was going to say more but was quickly silenced by Blanc, who put a finger on his lips to make him shut up. Then she kissed him. At first Landon struggled, but after a bit, he just went with it._

 _Once they let go of the kiss, Landon said, "This isn't like you at all Blanc"_

 _"Well..." Blanc replied, "I guess I just want to show that I accept your feelings and that I would willingly become your girlfriend if you asked"_

 _"Y-You would?!" Landon was in total shock, he knew he had asked, but he didn't expect her to open up so soon._

 _"Y-Yea," now it was Blanc's turn to blush, "Before we went to the arcade, I trailed you to the Neptower and saw you beating yourself up over me, saying how you love me but at the same time saying how I would reject you" Landon went wide-eyed at what he heard, but he let Blanc continue talking, "And then today. You confessed and left before I could say anything. Before I had thought you were pulling my leg, but today proved me wrong." Blanc was crying a little bit, "When you confessed and ran, I decided to look for you because I knew you would beat yourself up and as a friend, nobody would want that. I want you to know Landon, I do accept your feelings and will gladly be your girlfriend. I mean it wouldn't be fair if I didn't try it out with you right?"_

 _That morning, tears of happiness filled Landon's house, and an unbreakable bond between the two was formed._

* * *

Landon woke up the next morning with one thought on his mind. 'Get a nice diamond ring for Blanc'. Today was the day he decided to get a diamond ring, after all, in a few days it will have been their one year dating anniversary, and Landon had been saving up his own money to afford the ring.

So Landon hastily got out of bed and quietly made his way out of the basilicom and onto the morning streets of Lowee. It was a lot less chilly than last night so he didn't have to put on that thick of a sweater. Quickly, Landon made his way to a store that was just opening, and approached the NPC who managed the store.

The NPC saw Landon coming and nodded. He pulled a box out of his pocket and Landon handed the NPC his disc. The credits were transfered, with quite a few leftover and Landon put the box in his coat and headed home before Blanc could notice.

Before long, Blanc and the twins were awake and Landon had already made breakfast. Something called 'chumparado', apparently it's rice with chocolate all over it, I'm not entirely sure how you would spell it or describe it. All you radars should know is that it's good.

"Morning sweetie" Landon gave a small smile as Blanc kissed him good morning.

"Morning to you as well" Blanc said as she went off to grab some breakfast with the twins.

Morning passes and Landon is out doing guild missions and helping people out in Lowee. Then, randomly, Landon gets a text from Haruka. Apparently she wants to do some guild missions but doesn't know how, she says that Chris and Kasuya would be joining them as well.

So Landon notifies Blanc and heads to his home city, Planeptune. Then he works his way to the guild building there and meets up with Haruka and the rest.

Before they left, Haruka asked, "So what's been going on recently, Landon-kun? You seem happier than you have ever been, what's made you feel this way? I mean you even had a house built so you could live permanently in Lowee"

Landon was taken aback by this, mostly because she might figure our that Landon and Blanc were dating, "I-It's nothing Haruka. Don't worry about it"

"If you say so" Haruka eyes him curiously before dropping the entire thing as they head out to do guild missions.

Later that day, Landon heads home to the basilicom. He sees Blanc looking for something as he enters, "What are you looking for, Blanc?"

"I left my book somewhere around here, but I can't find it"

"I'll check my room then" Landon went inside his room and found the book Blanc was looking for. Unfortunately for him, Rom and Ram were also there, staring at the diamond ring that Landon had recently bought.

"Brother?" Ram asked, "What is this?"

Rom pointed to the ring in the box, which was being caressed by soft fabric.

"It's a ring for your sister. I plan to ask her to marry me and put that on her finger" Landon explained quietly. He knew it was only a matter of time before Blanc came into his room looking for her book.

"Really...?" Rom asked, Ram was going to say something but Landon guessed they both knew the situation at hand here.

"Yeah, could out please keep this a secret for now and put the box where you found it?" Landon asked.

The twins did as they were told and left Landon's room. Landon exited his room with Blanc's book in his hand. He went to find Blanc, who was in the kitchen looking for it.

He lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned around to Landon holding it right in front of her, "It was in my room, the twins had it, I don't know what they could've done to it"

"It's alright" Landon was shocked by this

"You sure? Normally you'd be mad at the two for this one" Landon explained

"I feel happy regardless of whatever happens when I'm with you" Blanc snuggles into Landon arm.

"Alright then" Landon returns the favor and the two eventually fall asleep on the kitchen table.

+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡《》|+×÷=€£

The next morning, Landon woke up earlier than Blanc. So he carefully got out of Blanc's embrace and carefully caressed her head on a roll of paper towel.

He went to his room to think, 'How am I supposed to propose to Blanc? I wouldn't know if she would want something elegant or something simple'

Landon buried his hands in his face as he thought of different ways to propose, maybe like a knight in shining armor or just straight up ask her like he did when he confessed.

Landon walked out of the basilicom to think. "I should figure out something..." he thought out loud

"Figure out something for what?" Landon heard a voice ask, he turned around to find it was his cousins voice, Tanya's voice.

"N-Nothing!" Landon tried to quickly dismiss Tanya's suspicion, as both Landon and Blanc had kept their relationship hidden from all their friends

But alas that made Tanya even more suspicious, "Come on Landon, tell me"

"No" Landon quickly changed the tone of his voice and Tanya lost all of her suspicion in an instant.

"Alright, I'm just touring this place so you'll find me easily if you ever look for me" Tanya walked off on her own and left Landon to think to himself.

"Now that's out of the way," he muttered, "How do I propose to Blanc?"

This thought nagged at Landon for the next few days and now, today's the day that Landon is supposed to propose to Blanc.

Early morning that day, Landon was not feeling it. He woke up late and found Blanc cooking food.

"Morning Landon" Blanc stopped cooking for a bit to give Landon a kiss on kiss on the cheek.

"Morning" Landon took a seat on the table and saw the twins looking anxious. They were eagerly waiting for Landon to propose to their sister.

Blanc had prepared eggs, bacon and pancakes for breakfast and set them on the table. She gave Landon and the twins each their own plate and put some pancakes, eggs and bacon on their plates.

Then Blanc noticed the twins' fidgety behaviour, "What's wrong?" she asked

"N-Nothing!" Ram blurted randomly

"N-Nothing..." Rom said after her sister.

Blanc paid no mind to it after they said so and instead put her focus on Landon.

"Today's the one year anniversary huh?' Blanc asked

"Yeah" Landon gave a hug to Blanc, "It is"

Later that morning, before Landon was going to do some guild missions, he decided to do it.

"Hey Blanc?" Landon called before he went out of the basilicom door.

Blanc approaches her boyfriend with confusion, "What is it Landon?" she asked.

Landon pulls out the ring that he had been hiding and went on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

After hearing hose fateful words, Blanc teared up in joy, "Yes! I will marry you Landon!"

The twins heard too, and they jumped up and down in excitement once they heard Landon propose. Everyone was hugging each other in sheer joy, and Landon decided he would take an off day from doing guild missions.

This in turn made Haruka and the crew confused, as Landon usually called when he took an off day, he was never late either.

So later that day, Tanya called everyone. Why? Because no one had gotten word from wither Blanc or Landon, since both made sure to keep in touch with everyone, and they suddenly didn't.

The whole crew had approached Lowee's basilicom and barged through the door. Thy were about to ask where they were, but instead saw Landon and Blanc kissing each other. The twins were okay with this too apparently.

Then they noticed the diamond ring that Blanc had on her index finger.

"What is going on here?!" they all shouted.

Immediately, Blanc and Landon stopped kissing and the twins looked at everyone in shock and embarrassment. This was going to be a long night, for all of them.

So Landon went on to explain the events that had transpired after they all went to the arcade, and the event that happened today.

"How come you never told us hotshot?" IF asked a bit annoyed. She was angry at the fact that they kept it a secret, but was also happy that the two had become a couple. Everyone else but the four (Landon, Blanc, and the twins) felt the same way.

"We didn't know what you guys would've thought about us dating" Blanc explained, trying to defend both Landon's decision, and her's.

"Silly Lan!" Compa said nonchalantly, "We would've supported you guys all the way through! Right?"

Most nodded their heads, but some shook theirs. Namely Noire, Uni, Kei, Vert, and Chika.

Chika was about to speak first put Landon out his hand up to stop her, he already knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it. So he let Vert speak next, "I've always considered Blanc to be like a sister to me, we may not have gotten along, but she always felt that way," she explained, "and I've always considered Landon to be like a brother. So for me to see my pseudo brother and sister make out with each other, it just feels wrong"

Landon gave a response to Vert, "Yes we know to you it feels wrong, but we're sure we can support each other. Besides Vert, you consider everyone to be your brother or sister, so this ain't incest at all"

Vert couldn't say anymore, what he had said was true and finally Vert had let go of her feelings for the two. Noire, Uni and their oracle on the other hand...

"A human should not be able to marry a goddesss" Noire stated matter-of-factly, "It shouldn't really even be possible at all!"

Kei and Uni nodded in agreement, while everyone else just face palmed at the stupidity. Even Kei, the most sane out of the three in Lastation, agreed with her goddess on this one.

Blanc answered this one this time, "Why not?" she asked

"We are omnipotent and cannot die! Humans are mere mortals!" Noire challenged

"You sound like a Greek god from Greek mythology" Blanc commented, "It doesn't matter anyways. I should be able to marry whoever regardless of who they are. I mean you loved that Soran guy even though he kept ignoring your feelings and was being an asshole to the rest of us"

Noire blushed at the sound of Soran's nane, "S-Shut up!"

Blanc continued talking, "See? My point is proven. Me and Landon are getting married whether you like to or not"

Neither Noire, Uni, or Kei could say anything. They had just been shut down after all. The three reluctantly nod their heads and everyone else high-five each other.

Both Blanc and Landon say in unison, "Thank you for supporting us, even though we kept it a secret from you guys!" and they went on to have a grand wedding. A wedding where every person from every landmass knew that they were married, and were allowed to join in on.

+×÷=€£¥₩%~`¤ ¿¡《》|+×÷=€£

*Sometime in the future*

"So, Blanc Takihiko, how are you doing today?" An older Landon asked. This one was in his twenties. Not much had changed about him, he still kept everything about him, it's just he was a bit more muscular and had a bit more body fat than when he was 18.

"Shut up Landon" an older Blanc said playfully. She had aged as well. She gained more height and had some chest development. She had also let her hair grow down to her elbows.

"Brother!" Ram exclaimed. She had grown taller as well. She now looked like she was coming into her teens and was wearing a tee with some shorts.

"Brother please don't tease sister" Rom had gotten more talkative. She still had short hair, but like he sister, looked like she was coming into her teens and was wearing similar clothes to her twin.

"Alright" Landon gave up teasing his wife, then suddenly, an idea popped into his head, "Why don't we go see everyone again? I mean it's been a few years since we've seen everyone right? I mean we've only seen Tanya, Haruka, Kasuya and Chris occasionally whenever they stop by to say hello, but we've seen no one else"

"Sure!" All three girls said in agreement.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand... that ends this one shot. I'm a bit worried on the reception on this one, but I guess it's too late to turn back now. I mean, I don't know if I did a good job describing everything and that stuff. I just hope this gets received well.**

 **If you liked it, please do leave a review. If you want to know about where this one shot comes from or want to join the RP I'm apart of, the link is on my profile**

 **And also, BlackNoire, if you read this, I unblocked you. So you're free to review any of my fanfics again, and I should probably review yours as well.**

 **See you guys in Future Onwards!**


End file.
